The present invention relates generally to a stacked semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing same, and more particularly to a stacked semiconductor package electrically connecting semiconductor chips without requiring the formation of through-electrodes or connective wires, and reducing the size of the semiconductor package.
Semiconductor chips suitable for storing and processing increasing amounts of data and semiconductor packages including such semiconductor chips have been developed.
Recently stacked semiconductor packages, each including two or more stacked semiconductor chips, have been disclosed in the art in an effort to increase the data storage capacity and the data processing speed of semiconductor packages.
In order to manufacture a stacked semiconductor package, processes for electrically connecting stacked semiconductor chips using conductive wires or forming through-electrodes in stacked semiconductor chips and then electrically connecting the through-electrodes with one another are required.
In the case of electrically connecting the stacked semiconductor chips using the conductive wires, spacers must be interposed between the semiconductor chips in order to prevent the conductive wires and the semiconductor chips from being short-circuited. This can be problematic because the volume of the stacked semiconductor package markedly increases when the spacers must be interposed between the semiconductor chips.
Electrically connecting the stacked semiconductor chips using the through-electrodes can be problematic as well. That is, since through-holes having a fine size must be defined in the semiconductor chips and the through-electrodes must be formed in the through-holes, manufacturing processes are complicated and the semiconductor chips are likely to be damaged while defining or forming the through-holes or the through-electrodes in the semiconductor chips.